A magnetic sensor may sense a magnetic field produced or distorted by a rotating magnet wheel, such as a tooth wheel, an encoder wheel, or the like. The magnetic sensor may output, based on the sensed magnetic field, a signal for use in identifying a rotational direction of the magnet wheel, a rotational speed of the magnet wheel, a rotational angle of the magnet wheel, or the like.